Fella a Maximum ride fanfic!
by Shiroflame
Summary: Fang loves max. So WHY is she playing her game of hard to get. And what is Ella... Does she like fang or iggy?
1. Chapter 1

So i noticed that there are a lot of crack parings out there in the world...

Like Sasori and Hinata... Hisagi and Tatsuki... Orihime and Toshrio dude some are SOOOO random

So if there is a lot of Maximum ride fanfic then someone explain to me why there is NOOOOO FELLAS out in the world

I only found 2 stories about Fang and Ella

UNEXCEPTIONABLE! So i'm writing a bunch for that couple! And i want you ppl who actually

give a damn to do the same thx!

Shiro

* * *

He punched the tree... HARD

Why was Max playing hard to get?! He sighed in exasperation then he heard a soft shuffling and turned around getting ready to fight. But all he saw was Ella, Max's little sister. He never liked her but he didn't particularly hate her either. She was just there.

"You shouldn't do that..." she whispered barley audible as if she knew that she was in no place to tell Fang what to do.

He was pretty annoyed that she knew this but still chose to say it anyway. "Why should i listen to you?" he asked. She looked down at her feet covering her eyes with her long black bangs. No matter what she did she didn't look at his eyes.

He sighed and snapped his wings out flying home... HER home to be exact leaving the girl to look up in shock.

* * *

Max giggled to herself tracing her lips over and over agian...

Oh how she loved messing with Fang's feelings making him feel just like she felt. UP AND DOWN!

She knew it was evil but it was just so fun. And she knew no matter what he would still lover her... HE HAD TO! They were meant for each other! She circled her fingers over and over her lips were she could still imaging his firm ones.

She laughed at herself again getting a little giddy maybe from the kiss they just shared or because she was winning in her game... big time.

* * *

Fang cursed

He cursed Max and himself for punching the tree so hard and for falling for a girl who loved stupid games.

He heard a light knock and knew it wasn't Max cause she would just KNOW to burst in without knocking... It was okay if SHE did that. So he figured it was Angle.

"come in Angle."

The person outside hesitated then he heard the doorknob turn and a person walked in.

"Um..."

He froze. He knew that voice. He turned around and lifted a eyebrow as he caught her slowly close the door.

He crossed his legs on his bed. She didn't move. Finally he sighed and told her to come over. She did.

She slowly sat down next to him.

"what?" he asked kinda annoyed. That's when he noticed the small first-aid.

Without saying a word she opened it and took his hand putting on ointment and bandaging it. He sighed it was much better.

She turned to leave and Fang felt disappointed her warm soft hand wasn't in his.

WAIT WHAT?! he thought to himself. "NOOO DUDE YOU LOVE MAX!" he growled MAX...

Ella stopped when he heard the low mumble. He walked up to her said thanks and closed the door. once again leaving her in shock.

* * *

Soooo what do you think?! PRETTY GOOD?

Chapter 2 will be up soon!

Shiro


	2. Chapter 2 The night

Heyy i got no flames so far so yay! Keep reading :)

Thx Shiro

* * *

It was nights like these that Fang found he couldn't sleep.

He liked the night don't get him wrong it's just that every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. Max.

GOD DAMN IT she was so beautiful. So strong and mature. Of course there were those moments were she would throw a fit, but Fang thought those moments were totally acceptable. He sighed and looked out his window. He wanted to go on a little fly today. Maybe he would...

He shoot out of his window wings out and he heard a scream not to far from where he was. He looked around a bit and noticed it was Ella. But she wasn't alone. He dived down to investigate sitting on a branch waiting to see why she was screaming in the hands of an unknown teenage boy.

* * *

Ella liked the night.

That's why she left the safety of her bed to go out at night.

She was always quite. Never waking anyone not even the hybrids who had amazing senses. She always wore dark colors and light shoes not to make any noise. But that day she had been careless. So lost in her thought of the mysterious teen she had walked down the wrong path, down the wrong alley and into the wrong arms.

"Let go of me!" She yelled

He just laughed "Heyy your the one who managed to get away last time with the help of that one chick..."

Ella gulped she struggled but it was no use. He pinned her against the wall and she screamed.

* * *

Fang watched closely at first he was lost.

Did he want to hurt her? yeah probably but then what he said next made no sense

"Shhhh i'm not going to hurt you. No if you die that'll be such a waste.."

A waste? what the Hell was that suppose to mean? He thought to himself.

Ella seemed confused too "A waste?" she asked her voice wavering.

He just grinned. He leaned in closer and Ella figured out what he was trying to do faster then fang did.

She turned her head so he wouldn't be able to do it. But he just hungrily sucked on her neck that was now available

she gasped at this. He trailed kisses down her jaw line. His hands reached up her shirt and fang finally got the message

He wasn't going to hurt her! He was going to rape her! He instantly jumped down as the guy unzipped Ella's pants. Ella struggled but her hands were pinned up by the teen.

Fang gave him a good round house kick in the rib sending him flying and earning an enormous CRACK

He turned to face the girl. She had tears falling from her eyes and she held her falling cloths against her body trembling. He scooped her up without a word and started to fly.

* * *

She wanted to stay outside. So after getting her cloths on they sat on the roof.

Fang decided he would talk to her if he couldn't comfort her he could at least cut out all the awkwardness

"Why were you out?" he asked trying the best he could to make sure his voice came out soft not harsh.

She cringed. well guess that was a failed attempt!

"I always go out for 2 or 3 hours every night. But today i was careless..." she trailed off and he just sat there.

They didn't talk but it wasn't awkward at all. Infact it was a nice kind of silence.

"thank you..." she whispered and he just replied with a Hn.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3 will be up soon!

Bye Shiro


	3. Chapter 3 to cure a jealous heart

Hey guys wow more a lot more reads then expected yay!

thx Shiro

* * *

Ella laughed as Iggy cracked another joke.

They were both in living room. The rest of the flock was doing whatever.

Nudge was looking through fashion magazines while Angle looked through Ella's old dolls.

Gazzy was playing football with the neighbors.

Max went on a flight after turning Fang down for the 4th time. Apparently in her game there was no 3 strikes and your out.

So fang was in his room... or that's what she thought

* * *

Fang left his room to go find Iggy maybe they could do something that would help him get over Max.

(he did find Iggy and it did eventually help him get over Max. But he didn't know that yet)

He found Iggy with Ella and immediately got frustrated. That girl was EVERYWHERE! He growled when he saw Iggy making Ella laugh. Her laugh was so light and wholehearted like in that second while she was laughing nothing else mattered. But he didn't like it. He didn't like how Iggy and Ella were together. It just wasn't right. He didn't know what this stirring feeling was in him. It started from the pit of his gut and squeezed his heart to a point it was uncomfortable. He walked back into his room and lay in his bed.

* * *

It was night again. Ella didn't go on her nightly adventures anymore.

Instead she found something better to do. Sit on the roof with Fang. Usually it was quite. He didn't say anything and she didn't bother him. It was just sitting in each others presence. But tonight was different. He was tense and she could feel it.

"what's wrong?" she asked and he looked at her and scowled.

"Nothing." he growled

She looked at him and mustered up enough courage to ask

"Was it Max?" and he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"No... someone else." he replied coolly then fang decided to tell Ella how he felt. Not about her but anonymously.

"What's that feeling when you see somebody with another person and your insides get hot and your vision gets fuzzy?"

Ella looked at Fang in shock. that was the longest sentence he uttered to her yet. And then she realized that he was asking her something. She realized what she asked and giggled.

"Fang that's called *hehe* jealousy!" she giggled again.

Fang looked puzzled. "How do you cure it?" she asked.

Ella pondered on this. "You go up to the person that makes you feel this way and figure things out with them i guess. Tell them how you feel. when it's jealousy it's usually linked with the L word."

Fang was once again puzzled "The L word?"

Ella laughed "Yeah LOOOVVVEEE~~~" she giggled again.

"Ohh..." Fang only knew one way to deal with this.

'Am i in love with 2 people?' he thought... "No way... she's way better..." he mumbled.

then he did something unexpected. "Hey Ella?" he asked and she looked up. She noticed they were extreamly close to each other but she liked it.

"Yeah?" she asked

"Don't push me away..." and with that he pressed his firm lips on her soft ones.

* * *

Bwahahah! i'll have the last wrap up chapter (super short)

Next week with a little Max&Iggy *wink wink*

Shiro


	4. Chapter 4 Ella's secret

Final chapter? maybe?

thanks for reading! My next Fella's going to be about a high school

*evil grin* muhahha

Shiro

* * *

Ella's eyes widened.

Was he KISSING HER?! She didn't know what to think. She quite liked it. She hadn't pushed him away yet but she wasn't responding all to well. Fang closed the distance between them never breaking their kiss. She finally decided to give this warm feeling in her gut a try as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He liked it. Ella wasn't anything like Max. Yes Max was drop dead sexy but Ella was innocent. And she was sweet. Gosh if Fang had to list all the guys Max fucked... ohhh wait there were only 2... okay okay whatever... Dylan and Sam so what big deal right? Cause in the end he KNEW Max loved him. She was just toying with his mind. Well she lost. she didn't know that Fang could have a comeback on this game. He gasped for air and could see Ella's scared eyes when he pulled away. Her hands fisted into his hair.

"F...fang? Is this okay?" She looked scared. Not at him, no not really. She was scared that Max would find out... And that it would hurt her sister. And maybe... just maybe she still had the old feelings for Iggy? Yes he didn't mean to but he did hear the conversation between Max and Ella...

_Flashback _

_"So what's up Ella?"_

_"..." _

_"Ella? what's the matter?!"_

_"Ohhh it's nothing to worry about it's just that..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"what if I told you i liked someone... in the flock?"_

_"Tell me who you like..." Max said her voice getting dangerous_

_"... iggy." she whispered so fast Max cocked her eyebrow _

_"Again?" she asked_

_"IGGY OKAY?!" the girl yelled_

_This time it was fang's turn to raise an eyebrow._

_but of course that was a while ago..._

_Flashback end_

__"Fang?" Ella's unsure voice snapped Fang into reality.

"Before we go on... Do you have any thing to tell me?" he whispered earning a shiver from the girl.

"y... yes..." she said. Fang jerked his head back staring at her coldly.

"What?! That you don't actually like me? That you still like that blind dobe Iggy?! That you like to play Max's little game?!"

He noticed his voice got pretty high and he lowered it glaring at the girl. Then standing up "I'm leav-"

He got cut off when he heard a sob. He looked down. "I'm not like Max!" she said.

"I do like you... REALLY! and i DON'T think of Iggy as something more then a brother now! But you scared me. and i don't like the way Max treats you... she says your riding a roller coaster and i believe her... But i don't thinks it right and i will NEVER do that to you!"

Fang settled down. Then he plopped himself next to her. "So what is the secret then?" he WAS quite curious

She squirmed a bit.

"I was going to tell you today even if you didn't ask..."

She suddenly took off her shirt sending red lights flashing in Fang's brain.

But to his disappointment (Fang: HEY! FIX THAT!) she didn't take off her shirt. (Fang: i was NOT disappointed.)

Instead through the slits in her shirt she opened up her wings.

Fang strangled his gasp. "Ella... when did they?"

but he noticed tears were slipping down her face. Her wings were pure white and the tops were splattered black. Like somebody decided to pull the night onto the heavens.

"I don't know... they started to APPEAR one day..."

And then Something unexpected happened as a gunshot rang out into the night

* * *

Nahhhh decided not to make this my last!

thanks REVIEW!

Shiro


	5. Chapter 5 gone

SORRY DEAR READERS! PLZ DON'T HATE ME!

Fang: to late just start

Me: FINE!

Sorry from

Shiro

* * *

The gunshot rang in the air as Max and the rest of the flock crashed out of the house using windows or flying out the front door (quite literally.)

"Ella?!" Max asked as she saw her sister's wings. She gave her a 'i'll talk about this later' look and flew down to meet the erasers. The looming creatures got modified yet again. The electricity buzzing from there eyes every few seconds sent Max's eyes twitching with annoyance. She would have liked to tear them all apart already but they were forcing her to listen because they were giving a pretty good deal if you asked her.

While Max and the erasers were talking up a storm the rest of the flock and Ella were out of earshot mumbling amonst themselves about Ella's new wings. Finally Gazzy had enough guts to ask Ella.

"Umm Ella?" he started very bluntly

She looked at him urging him to continue with her silence.

"When..." he didn't have to finish as a loud sigh left her mouth. Fang instantly knew she really didn't want to talk about it. So he stepped in front of her and tried to talk for her which wasn't easy because he was pretty confused himself. His back was to her but very silently he stuck out his hand behind him and she took it. Slipping her warm hand into his cold slender fingers. A faint smile found it's way to Fang's lips and he said that the wings simply started to appear one day so they must have injected her while she was still young and the injection didn't take affect until now! Everyone doubted that theory but they didn't want to push Fang much less a Ella who was on the verge of tears so they let it slide... until next time. Finally Max came shooting up.

* * *

With Max

The eraser looked amused... if a robot could look that way this one sure did.

"You do not believe us? Maximum ride we know about your feeling for Fang we know everything."

Max gulped she had taken out the chip in her arm so how did they know? Maybe they were just bluffing! If they were that was a good call. Then she remembered that even without the chip she could still her the voice. So could the voice hear her thoughts? She didn't know and she didn't want to anytime soon.

"Yea and if I do?!" she spat it gave a low grinding sound and a buzz of electricity as if it were laughing.

"We do not appose you two were meant for each other." it responded in a monotone voice.

She narrowed her eyes. Since when did they approve of any of the decisions she made?

"What are you trying to get at?" She asked her suspicion rising.

"We just want to girl. Miss Ella Martinez."

Max would NOT go for that they knew so why even ask?

"I will personally rip your buzzing head off if you TOUCH her!" she yelled. But the eraser gave off that grinding noise again. YUP defiantly a laugh.

"But if you don't give her up you will lose Fang."

She couldn't believe her ears they were going to hurt one or the other Fang or Ella. But She just smirked. "I'll stop you from hurting both of them!" she said and they laughed.

"We do not mean we will hurt Fang oh no when we say your going to lose him we mean... oh just watch yourself." He pointed a finger at Fang and Max looked up she saw that Fang was holding Ella's hand. She told herself he was just comforting her because she was in a new and dangerous situation. But what she saw next broke her heart and she immediately threw away her will to protect Ella. What she saw was Fang rubbing her tears with his thumb and kissing her lightly on the cheek. They thought nobody was looking but there was one person. Her name was Maximum ride.

She turned back to the erasers. "Deal just Ella right?" the eraser grinned and Max shoot up into the sky to meet the flock.

* * *

"Everyone... they said they just need Ella..."

It took awhile for everyone to process this but then Fang was the first one to get it.

"No... why? And your not really planing to..." but he was cut off by none other then Ella.

"Just me?" Max nodded "they promised not to hurt the rest?" she asked and once again earned a nod

Before anyone could think of what to do Ella pulled in her wings close to her body and dived down to meet the erasers.

"ELLA!" Fang yelled but it was too late the erasers caught her as she dropped into his arms and they were gone just like that.

* * *

hahah CLIFFY~~~~~~~

See ya next time i WILL update WAYYYYYYYYY FASTER! LEAVE REVIEWS even if you left one be4! PLZ!


	6. Chapter 6 broken and fixed

HEYY you guys actually like my stories so YAY!

I'm really busy with school these days but i'll try to upload!

Shiro

* * *

She was heartbroken. Max hadn't stopped her. No from the glare she kept giving her while she was telling her the news was like her shouting into a loudspeaker and yelling at her to fall to her death. Which she did. She felt like Hell in the back of the white van. Fang she smiled as she remembered him kissing her on her lips. His warm but firm lips... it felt like they were still there comforting her. Like the time he was kissing her cheek to stop the flow of tears.

Then Suddenly SMACK it hit her. There was only one person who saw that tiny kiss. Max.

"No wonder!" she said mentally smacking herself. Suddenly the only thing comforting her was now making her feel guilty and horrible. "Great!" she said a little to loud

"shut up!" an eraser said while kicking her. Then he threw her a piece of moldy bread.

She gulped it down not eating anything but some salad for dinner about how many hours ago? She didn't know. She was in the Van for a long time which also left her heartbroken. How many times had they refueled? Too many times... And not once had the flock come to save her. Not once... She waited shifting her position ever so often not to get cramped but that was kind of hard with her tied wing and bound arms and legs.

So she waited until something hard hit the roof.

* * *

Hours. HOURS of fighting with Max made Fang go insane.

With each passing hour Ella was getting closer and closer to California. Closer to the school. Closer to nightmareland.

"MAX DON'T BE SO SELFISH!" He yelled slamming his fist into the table cracking it in half. He scowled as the blood trickling down hit the floor. It reminded him of what Ella would say. Something like "Don't do that! Your just hurting yourself! If someone hurts you at least you should be nice to yourself or else you really won't be worth it!" She had said that once while they were sitting on the roof and Fang punched the roof. They had so many tiny memories like that but that's what made him want to be with her. To make so many little memories and pull them together.

After a while Max sat down and cried. Finally after what seemed like forever Max came out eyes all puffy but with a new pair of cloths. She gave Fang one last pleading look but said, "Let's go."

* * *

The flock was flying for hours. But they could never see the white van.

okay so they did see a few white vans but not THE white van. Pretty soon Nudge was complaining and Gazzy was pouting like crazy.

"Fine!" Fang growled "You guys rest i'm going on ahead."

"Fang i-" Max started but was cut off by a annoyed Fang

"Just... stay with the others okay?" Fang looked at her his eyes pleading.

"I have a hard time looking at you without hating you right now... sorry." He flew off leaving a very stunned Max.

* * *

The sun was setting in the sky. Streaking the heavens with a beautiful color of pink and purple

Many people snapped at the scenery. But Fang kept flying he was getting very tired and discouraged. His amazing vision wasn't picking anything up. Then suddenly a white van whizzed by blurred by such speed some people walking uttered unholy words. Fang followed it to his luck he didn't have to go that far maybe 30 minutes? Then the van pulled over into SHELL gas station. A man got out. Someone probably working for the school. He went up to his van and peered inside hoping to find Ella but all he saw was a few buckets and some tool.

"Shit this man really is just a worker..." he cursed and looked at the setting sun.

"Damn it by now their probably already at the school!" he cursed and snapped out his wings.

* * *

Ella had already spent an hour in the cage. When suddenly a man walked into the room and dragged her out. This action puzzled her because it was already closing experimenter time.

"I have a SPECIAL treatment for you." he grinned down at her.

She gasped for air as his lips left hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He didn't answer he just shut her up with his lips ruffly. She didn't feel the same way with him he was slipping his tongue into her mouth but it couldn't match Fang's gentle kisses. He pined her against the bed and his body pulling her hands up and holding them both with one hand. sucking her... ripping and clawing at her skin. she was fully exposed and he grinned.

"Fang..." she whimpered. "please just this once save me..."

"Nobody's going to save you now doll." he didn't finish his sentence as Fang gave him a good bashing in the head.

Ella grabbed the robe and pulled it on and crushed Fang in a hug shaking with sobs. "Fang i was so scared." he looked at her with so much relief in his eyes. She quickly got dressed and they both crashed out of the window into the night sky... hand in hand.

* * *

wrapping chapter next time!

Bye thanks!

Shiro


End file.
